1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for installing carpet and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for installing carpet from rolls in work areas where work-stations are defined by movable walls and modular furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The unique setting of a commercial office presents multiple challenges for a carpet installer or remover. Typically, in commercial installations, the floor is often covered with a number of carpet tiles, about 18 inches wide on one side, developed in response to the need to carpet without removing the furniture and modular office panels that have become so prevalent in the office environment. Moreover, it is customary to cement the carpet to the floor to provide it with sufficient body to prevent undue wear.
However, to minimize office disruption, it is preferred not: to move the furniture and modular office panels when it comes time to replace the carpet. Otherwise each desk and work area must be cleared of all business supplies and personal items. All electrical, telephone and computer network systems must be disconnected and all computers, telephones, facsimile machines and so forth moved. The furniture or modular office panels are then disassembled as far as necessary and all of the items stored while the new carpet is being laid.
Moreover, when such furniture or similar obstacles are already in place, time and cost considerations become paramount to both the installer and the purchaser, as the increased number of paid workers on a moving and carpet crew increases such costs. A method and apparatus which significantly reduce the amount of energy and time expended over manual or conventional carpeting methods is still lacking.
Although various lifting mechanisms have been developed, few were developed in response to the need to carpet without significantly repositioning or packing furniture. Most notably, the patents of Wurdack (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,234,197, 5,261,643 and 5,385,335), Wurdack (U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,897) and Pelosi, Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,287) each discuss the inherent problems with raising a complex of modular furniture without significantly disturbing it for the purpose of carpeting, but only provide solutions directed at lifting modular furniture over the very limited area sufficient to remove and place carpet tiles. For example, the Wurdack '197, '643, and '335 inventions are directed to simple floor-level jack stands which are configured to insert into and lift the tracks found on modular panels. Similarly, the Pelosi invention is a levering stand having an arm configured to Wurdack '897 invention is a specially designed crowbar, also designed for levering the feet of modular panels.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,443 issued to Collins et al. discloses a floor covering installation tool for lifting partitions, furniture or similar structures. The mechanism is a floor-level jack for raising and lowering a bracket. The bracket includes a member for securing the bracket to the raising and lower jack mechanism. One or more separate lifting mechanisms are required to lift the furniture for insertion of block supports. The lifting method and apparatus used according to the instant invention is structurally different to those taught by Collins et al., Wurdack or Pelosi.
Moreover, such inventions presuppose the use of replacement carpet tile, and fail to consider or teach the use of such devices for effective laying of rolled carpet. Since laying rolled carpet eliminates the labor and time intensive need to place each individual tile, costs may be further reduced if an effective apparatus and method is provided wherein the modular furniture is left relatively undisturbed.
However, rolls of carpet present their own set of problems. The size and weight of a carpet roll is substantial, normally as much as 20 feet in width, several feet in diameter, and several hundred pounds in weight. Thus, to effectively lay such a carpet under typical conditions, the room must be cleared of furniture, the free end of the carpet is typically laid contiguous with a wall, and the remaining roll is rolled out. Obviously, such an approach would, however, be cost ineffective in a commercial application.
Again, the patent literature includes devices to handle such carpet rolls, although none teach a suitable apparatus or method of use as described by the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,791 issued to Gonzales discloses a carpet hoist having a winch disposed on a side of the frame structure of the hoist for attaching a strap and hook assembly to a roll of carpet. The frame structure of the hoist is straddled on four caster wheels which are interconnected by dual cross bars for rolling and structural support, respectively. The hoist taught by Gonzales is specifically used for transporting rolls of carpets of varying sizes on and off trucks. There is no teaching nor suggestion for a method and apparatus for installing carpet as herein described.
Even less relevant hoists are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,521, issued to Sales, discloses a hoist having a central cylindrically shaped beam with two bars attached thereto via a cross bar in a triangular fashion. A pulley including rope attachment assembly is disposed on top of the beam for transmitting a tensional force from an object for lifting. While the jack provides lifting, the object is not completely lifted and issues of instability are prevalent for such a task. U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,521 issued also to Sales discloses a hoist having similar features as recited above, except that the pulley is disposed cantilevered to a central cylindrical bar disposed between two railing structures in a triangular fashion.
Other U.S. patents disclosing lifting devices which are generally relevant to the instant invention are those issued to Allmon et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,250), and Hance (U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,726). U.S. Patents issued to Dykeman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,036), Johnston et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,433), and Killpack (U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,059) disclose carpet laying techniques which are also only generally relevant to the instant invention.
The present method and apparatus for installing carpet is different from the related art in that it provides a modular gantry hoist and method for removing all carpet types and installing rolled carpet, ultimately reducing manpower and equipment requirements. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a method and apparatus for installing carpeting solving the aforementioned problems is desired.